


Peanut Butter and Fluff

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison and Meredith pack their sons' lunches for the first day of school
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Peanut Butter and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



> This is basically just tooth rotting fluff, inspired by a conversation with bobbiejelly on twitter

Adopting twin boys had been great when they were infants and Addison and Meredith each had one in their arms as they bottle fed them. It had been cute when they were four and learning to ride their bicycles without training wheels and Addison had to rebuild the first-aide kit because scraped knees and other boo-boos were a regular occurrence. It had been sad when they were five and starting kindergarten and Addison and Meredith waved to them as the school bus pulled away. Their boys kept growing, and before they knew it they were 14 and about to start high school.

“Can you believe we’re mothers of high school freshmen?” Addison asked her wife the morning of Henry and Harrison’s first day of high school. Meredith shook her head as she spread peanut butter on white bread. Addison put carrots into two separate bags, one for each of their sons. Meredith spread fluff onto another slice of bread. Addison cored two apples and sliced them before sliding them into two bags, green slices for Henry and red ones for Harrison. Each boy had 2 peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. 

Meredith grabbed the lunch bags from the freezer, Addison grabbed the yogurt and then the box of fruit snacks. Henry had a neon green lunch bag because it was harder to misplace, and Meredith packed his sandwiches in there, the green apple slices, the carrots, a vanilla yogurt, a peach fruit cup, and 2 packages of very berry fruit snacks. Addison took Harrison’s lunch bag that had a space pattern and placed his sandwiches, red apple slices, carrots, raspberry yogurt, Scooby-Doo fruit snacks, and a string cheese stick in there.

“Almost forgot to pack their water bottles,” Meredith said before zipping Henry’s lunch bag. She grabbed two from the fridge and handed one to Addison. They zipped their son’s lunch bags up just as footsteps thundered down the stairs.

“Hen we are gonna be late,” Harrison shouted to his brother.

“Jeez, I’m coming Har,” Henry shouted as he followed his brother down the stairs.

“Bye moms, love you,” the boys said in unison as they grabbed their lunch bags from the counter. Addison handed them each a banana which they scarfed down as they ran out the door with a “Thanks mom!” 

Addison and Meredith watched from the kitchen window as their sons boarded the school bus.

“Pretty soon we won’t be packing their lunch for the first day of school anymore,” Meredith sighed leaning her head against her wife’s shoulder. “When did they get so big and how can we make it stop?” 

“I don’t think we can Mer,” Addison replied.

“I don’t like it, I miss when they were little and they didn’t eat so much,” Meredith laughed.

“It’s only going to get worse when basketball starts,” Addison said and Meredith groaned knowing her wife was right.

“I’ll be making sandwiches for forever,” Meredith said with a smile. “I’m glad they enjoy peanut butter and fluff.” Addison kissed her cheek.

“I’m glad I’m packing lunches with you,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Meredith said as she turned to kiss her wife fully. “Me too.”


End file.
